


Loose Ends

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jam, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: Sam and Dean get in a fight. (Based when Dean was still salty towards Jack)





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my WattPad!

"This is real life! You don't get to restart things when you make a mistake!" Sam and Cas heard Dean scream as they came rushing into the room. Dean towering over Jack on the floor as he tried to keep the flow of blood in his nose.

"Why is he bleeding?" Sam turned to Dean as Cas got Jack a tissue.

"Because he's an idiot."

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose." Cas intercepted.

"I think it's a new phenomenon." Dean sarcastically replied.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Dean turned to Jack looking at his unblinking eyes.

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously com-bust.." Jack huffed, frustrated with rage.

"Keep looking at me like that," Dean warned leaning casually into the counter "See what happens."

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you." Sam angrily moved towards Dean.

"Will you? Because last time I checked, petty threats like that don't do shit, Sam. They just piss me off more!"

"What did he even do? What's your problem? Maybe we should work on the fact that you go in fists flying when things don't go your way!"

Sam then caught a hold of Deans wrists as he tried to come at him, tossing his weapon aside, before drawing him close. Dean stared up at Sam, wide eyed and back against the wall.

"Beg me to break your hands." Sam said as he took hold of Deans bloodied knuckles. "Then maybe I won't kill you. Hm?"

Tossed aside, pinned, knocked back, Sam and Dean went at each other. Ears ringing, nose bleeding, ribs cracked, fingers broken, until they were both too exhausted to put any strength into a punch, still kept at it.

"Enough!" Cas yells from across the room. "I said that's enough, _now_." Cas caught a hold of Dean as he tried to keep fighting Sammy. Arms wrapping around him, thrashing against the hold did nothing but exhaust Dean even more, and eventually he sagged. They sank together to the ground in a tangle of limbs, rocking slightly. "Shh" Cas murmured.

With a silent grunt Sam fell forward, his throat and mouth too full of blood for him to make any noise. Sam coughing up the remaining blood that choked him and grasped at the floor. "You okay?" Sam spat through his words drowned out with grunts as he laid on his side, looking up at Jack. "I won't let him touch you."

"Look at you" Jacks voice trembled as tears began to fall as he crouches near him. Brushing his fingers through the blood he spat out holding his hands against the tightness of Sams jaw. "I'm sorry, I'm such-I'm such a burden to you" Jack weeped as Sam dragged himself to sit up against the door. Clearing his throat.

"You could never be a burden, Jack, when all I've ever wanted to do was care for you. I love you."

Leaning himself next to him Jacked looked over at Sam, more tears filling his already swollen eyes, "But why? Why would-why would you love me?" he asked.

Sam put his arm around Jack and tightened his grip, pulling him more snugly into his embrace, "Ever since I met you, everything I've done... is for you, your the only thing in the world that matters to me Jack."

Jack broke, he shuddered. Covering his face, Shoulders shaking, he let out a uncontrollable sobbing.

"Hey hey hey" Sam gathered him close, tucking Jacks head into his chest as he cried. Holding him tight, "It's alright. Nothing will touch you while I have you."


End file.
